Aburrido
by Lenayuri
Summary: John convence a Sherlock de salir a cenar, el problema es que el detective se aburre rápidamente y comienza a divagar... y dentro de su cabeza, encuentra la forma de desaburrirse, para pesar -o placer- de John. Johnlock. Lime.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

Porque Lenayuri está en modo zombie y con la presión de entregar su proyecto final (este viernes), ha decidido golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, dándole la pauta (y la idea) para escribir esto.

_Oh que mente tan pervertida tengo._

* * *

**Aburrido**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1810 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Por una vez en su vida, John sintió que finalmente le había ganado una batalla al detective consultor. Claro que no influye el que dicho detective no haya tenido ningún caso durante las últimas dos semanas –ni idea de cómo había sobrevivido a tanto-, tampoco cuenta que Sherlock haya estado tan aburrido que, incluso llegó el momento en el que podías sugerir lo que sea y él aceptaba. John estaba feliz.

Y es que a pesar del carácter del moreno, a John le hacía feliz el poder hacer algo tan íntimo con él. Porque desde que el detective le _avisó_ que ya eran una pareja y luego de hacer sus berrinches sobre su sexualidad y tontería y media, John aceptó. Claro que no había arrumacos, tampoco era como si los esperara, simplemente era ponerle un nombre –una tarjeta de identificación- a su relación diaria. Total, todos sus conocidos creían que eran una pareja ¿qué importaba una palabra más o una menos?

Suspirando, John se acomodó la camisa. Por fin irían a ese restaurante que tanto le había llamado la atención a John y al que desde hace unos meses había querido invitar a Sherlock. Obviamente no había podido ni tenido la oportunidad, pero de algo le servía su experiencia en la milicia como para aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban. Y cuando Sherlock salió de su habitación –porque no la compartían, aunque John intentara convencer al otro- en modo zombie, golpeándose con la mesita mientras se sentaba en el sofá de dos plazas, rápidamente preguntó, casi anhelando la respuesta. Y ahí estaba, Sherlock aceptando ir a donde sea con tal de salir de ese lugar que le estaba succionando el cerebro. Incluso había grabado la respuesta, en caso de que el detective refutara tal acto de su parte.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sherlock, tocó dos veces y le dijo que lo esperaba en la sala.

Sherlock salió cinco minutos después, con el ceño fruncido y con su porte habitual. John estaba pasmado. Sherlock siempre vestía bien, era parte de su identidad, pero esa noche se veía… ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo. Era muy diferente ver al detective en su bata o en sábana que verlo en un traje. Con esa camisa púrpura que le embonaba tan bien.

Sherlock lo observó intensamente, como intentando atravesarlo, sonrió de medio lado y fue ahí cuando John salió de su estupor totalmente sonrojado por haber sido descubierto admirándolo. Salieron del departamento y pidieron un taxi hasta el restaurante.

Dicho establecimiento era todo lo que un restaurante de su categoría sería. Candelabros gigantes, ostentosos, caros y hermosos; un conjunto de cuerdas amenizando la velada; velas en las mesas… todo lo necesario para un clima romántico para cualquier pareja. Pero claro que ellos no eran _cualquier_ pareja.

Después de pedir de cenar –claro que sólo lo hizo John, porque Sherlock seguía con su régimen de 'sin-comer-porque-es-innecesario-para-mi-cerebro'-, de intentar llevar una conversación normal con el detective y de escuchar sus constantes _aburrido_, John decidió ignorarlo y, al menos, disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la velada.

El problema de tener como pareja a alguien como Sherlock no es el hecho de su poder deductivo, mucho menos de su gran cerebro (omitamos la sensación de ser insuficiente para él), sino su gran problema de aburrimiento. Claro que él se aburre con cualquier cosa que considere irrelevante, eso ya lo tenía controlado John –simplemente tiende a ignorarlo y a esperar que se le pase el berrinche-, pero cuando dicho detective encuentra por sí solo la forma de _desaburrirse_, John debe tener cuidado. En serio. Una vez el detective decidió que sería muy divertido tocar su violín _dentro_ de la habitación de John, a las tres de la madrugada, _justo en su oído_. El resultado fue un John muy enojado que dejó de hablarle durante los siguientes tres días.

Bien, cualquiera diría que no eran una pareja, pero al menos John podía aspirar a algo como eso, nunca a más. Era realista nuestro querido doctor.

Pero volviendo al tema del aburrimiento de Sherlock, John se dio cuenta de que el menor de los Holmes lo miraba fijamente, con algo extraño brillando en sus ojos, una sonrisa ladeada y con la clara intención de planear algo en todo su bello rostro. _Maldición_.

Justo cuando John iba a decirle que _ni se le ocurriera_ hacer lo que tenía planeado, Sherlock dejó caer _casualmente_ su cuchara, Sherlock sonrió y se agachó para recogerla. El problema es que nunca la recogió, en lugar de eso, el muy cabrón se metió debajo de la mesa –al menos era de esas que tenían largos manteles- y, ante la sorpresa de John, comenzó a acariciarle por encima del pantalón.

Y no lo hacía nada mal.

John comenzaba a hiperventilar, entre el placer que Sherlock le estaba brindando únicamente con sus manos y el temor de ser descubiertos, por suerte se le ocurrió pedir una mesa alejada de las demás, en caso de que Sherlock hiciera alguna de sus escenas, pero nunca imaginó que esa _buena _idea, se convirtiera en la oportunidad de Sherlock para _someterlo de esa forma_. Y entre el placer y el temor, algo dentro de él le dijo que Sherlock nunca haría eso si estuviese en su estado anímico normal, es decir, no-aburrido. Decidió alejar a Sherlock pero éste había abierto el pantalón del doctor y ya tenía su miembro fuera. ¡John debía ser rápido para detener aquello! Pero el detective fue aún más rápido y cuando John sintió la húmeda boca del otro, ya no se pudo contener. Sus sentidos se desconectaron, la mitad de su cerebro enviaba las señales para evitar gemir de placer y la otra mitad disfrutaba plenamente. Era morboso, pero a John le dejó de importar; tener al detective entre sus piernas, por voluntad propia era un recuerdo que quería guardar en su mente para aquellas noches en las que quisiera compartir su cama.

Tan a gusto estaba con el subir y bajar de la lengua del detective que no se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ se acercaba a su mesa. Y ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Mary, una de las ex del doctor. Salió de su estado de éxtasis cuando ella lo saludó. _¡Oh, por todos los…!_

-Hola John- la mujer sonreía mientras observaba a John -¿Sherlock te dejó cenando solo?- si esa frase se la hubiesen dicho hace algunos meses, obviamente no notaría el clarísimo coqueteo de la mujer, pero ahora era tan claro como el cristal. Ella estaba coqueteándole. Y él tenía la boca de Sherlock en su… y no es que fuese abiertamente gay, sólo era Sherlock. Pero por el cariño, amor y respeto que le tenía al detective, ya no veía –ni siquiera podía- a las mujeres igual. Con Sherlock ya nada era igual, así que el coqueteo pasó como si fuese aire.

El problema fue que, aparentemente, a Sherlock _sí_ le molestó porque comenzó a ejercer mayor presión en el miembro de John, succionando más y más, presionando y masajeando todo lo que podía, mordiendo cada parte de aquel pedazo de carne del doctor, palpitante y necesitado.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación era tan predecible que incluso Anderson lo hubiese notado –que bueno que no estaba ahí, suficiente vergüenza tenía John con la presencia de Mary-.

John llegó al orgasmo en la boca de Sherlock y no pudo contener el gemido junto con el nombre de Sherlock cuando lo hizo.

El rostro de Mary era todo un poema, y fue peor cuando Sherlock salió de debajo de la mesa, se limpió con la lengua algo de semen que se le había escapado de la boca, sonrió a John y besó sus labios y cuando volvió a mirar a Mary, la fulminó totalmente con la mirada. Ella claramente entendió el mensaje. _Aléjate de él_.

Mary se fue de ahí, algo molesta porque no pudo tener _algo_ más con aquel apuesto doctor –nuevamente- y un poco sonrojada por darse cuenta de lo que el detective había estado _haciéndole_ al otro.

Volviendo con la pareja, John ya no pudo terminar su postre –de hecho, su favorito- pues en cuanto Mary salió de ahí, él tomó su chaqueta, dejó lo que consideró era la cuenta y salió de ahí sin decirle nada a Sherlock. Enojado era poco comparado con estado actual. Estaba… _furioso_ –y satisfecho, pero más furioso que lo otro. Sherlock era un…

El frío de la noche le ayudó a despejarse. Escuchaba los pasos del detective detrás de él y aceleró el paso, no quería hablar con Sherlock, si era posible, _nunca más_. ¡Cómo se le ocurría! Claro, llevaban alrededor de seis meses como una pareja reconocida, pero nada más era el nombre. No había besos, caricias, palabras, absolutamente nada. Y nuevamente, John se pateó mentalmente _"deja el drama, aceptaste las condiciones, nunca esperaste nada más que esto, no sé por qué te ilusionas"_. No debía ni siquiera…

Bufó enojado, al menos ya no estaba furioso, y bajó la velocidad de su caminar. Sherlock le pisaba los talones pero no le importó. ¿Qué más daba ya? Lo que él sentía no era igual a lo que sentía –si es que lo hacía- el detective. Bien por él, entonces.

Pero Sherlock lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, John –que ya no estaba de humor para nada- le iba a propinar un buen golpe cuando los labios del detective golpearon los suyos. Tan bruto y tan ingenuo que a John le enterneció. Era como un torbellino. Era justo como Sherlock.

John tomó la iniciativa esta vez y besó suavemente al otro, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca y un poco de él mismo, mordiendo y degustando lo que muchas veces había imaginado y soñado y ahora estaba ahí, era realidad. Cuando se separaron, John recordó que estaba enojado, pero las siguientes palabras de Sherlock le quitaron completamente las ganas de hacerlo.

-John, escúchame bien, porque no sé cuándo lo volveré a decir… te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo aunque me lleves a lugares tan aburridos como ese, mucho menos te dejaré para que alguien como _ella_ se quede contigo. Eres _mío_ ¿Entendido?

John sólo asintió, completamente abrumado por la _extraña_ declaración del detective. Ciertamente era lo más cercano a _romántico_ que podía aspirar –de momento- de Sherlock, pero era feliz por esos momentos tan únicos, como él.

Y en un arrebato de valentía –porque el detective era tan volátil que podría encenderse en cualquier momento- John tomó la mano del Holmes y esperó, pero no pasó nada que le impidiera proseguir y entrelazar sus dedos.

'_Sólo por esta vez'_, pensó Sherlock_ 'sólo por John'_.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que aquello sucediera y tal vez, John pudiera convencer a Sherlock de desaburrirse más seguido de aquella manera tan... _sensual_ y tal vez algo más.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

No me pregunten qué es esto, en serio, no lo hagan... de hecho, ni yo sé la respuesta. La idea vino... bien, me mandaron a supervisar línea y ahí, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, se me ocurrió... no lo sé... mátenme, en serio.

Sherlock es así... tan.. Sherlock, pero también puede ser tierno cuando quiere y sólo con John. Compréndanlo, es nuevo en esto de las relaciones interpersonales (más allá de los insultos y demás) y tiende a ser un poquititititito exagerado... y ha encontrado _algo_ para desaburrirse. Suerte la de John.

Y cuenta regresiva, me quedan tres semanas de prácticas y pasaré de ser estudiante a oficialmente desempleada(?). Por cierto, me compré un álbum de fotos y lo comenzaré a llenar... no sé qué tiene que ver, pero quise compartirlo.

**¿Review?**


End file.
